Oh, Crap
by Owl and Crow
Summary: It was all Lily's fault. Had the Potter been less popular Rose never would have pranked the caretaker, tackled a Prefect into a closet, kissed him senseless and fallen in love. Rose/Scorpius. Not associated with Children of Potter.
1. The Closet of Requirements

**THIS STORY IS ****NOT**** ASSOCIATED WITH MY OTHER NEXT GENERATION FIC "THE CHILDREN OF POTTER." THIS STANDS ON ITS OWN! THANKS!**

A/N: This is a three part fiction and just so you all know I've actually finished writing but to find out how it ends you must all review! Hahahahahaha! I love being the one in control.

Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K. Rowlings', you know the drill.

**Oh, Crap**

**Chapter One**

The Closet of Requirements

Running for her life (or so it seemed to her) Rose Weasley took the steps up the seventh floor two at a time. She knew exactly where she was headed and what awaited her if she failed in this endeavor. It was all Lily's fault really. Well, that was the last time that Rose helped her cousin prank the caretaker. She was sure that Lily deserved the detention. That girl was just too popular for her own good. Snogging different blokes left, right and center and apologizing to know one; least of all the caretaker who always seemed to find her and whichever young man she was with this week. To her credit it hadn't taken much to get Head Girl Rose to engage in a bit of troublemaking but in retrospect that was Hugo's fault. And Albus' a bit as well.

"You're a bleeding goody two shoes, Rosie," Albus had laughed the other day.

"See even the Head Boy agrees with me," Hugo had goaded.

"Hogwarts has not seen the likes since Uncle Percy graced these hallowed halls," Albus had declared.

He wouldn't have. Had Hugo not brought it up. But what was she supposed to do? Catching her brother trying to slip the Headmistress one of Uncle George's love potions, was she just supposed to let him get away with it? Or did she do the responsible thing? The thing their mother and yes their Uncle Percy would have done and give the snarky bastard a detention? You better believe he got a detention!

Hours later though the complaining began. 'I'll miss Hogsmeade weekend' and 'Cleaning the trophies is so boring' and 'Without my wand, Rose! My hands'll be shaking they'll be so sore.' And when none of that had worked on her he began taking the mickey. Albus got in on it and being the clever girl that she undoubtedly was Lily saw her chance and leapt. 'Prove them wrong, Rose,' she whispered, 'You could be a troublemaker if you _really_ wanted to. I've got the perfect opportunity for you to prove yourself.'

It all sounded so great in theory. But things usually sound great in theory and then blow up in your face in practice. Steal flobberworms from Hagrid, not hard with a Potter and Weasley. Hagrid had a soft spot for the lot of them, need to borrow the flobberworms, why not? You're good kids after all and Rose would never do anything naughty with them. Charm the bucket to hover over the door to Filch's office and wait in the shadows for him to come out. Little flick of the wrist and revenge is sweet. And a bit smelly and slimy.

And it would have been perfect had Rose stayed hidden and not tried to walk away casually. Well as it turned out Filch was the paranoid type and it didn't matter much to him if you'd never gotten in trouble before he just assumed that every student was out to make his life miserable. So when she tried to wonder casually off he yelled after her and she freakin' freaked and ran. Of course Filch then ran after her.

Now she was heading for the only safe haven she could think of. The Room of Requirements. All she had to do was get inside, ask that the room remain hidden until someone who wouldn't give her her first detention wondered by. As it happened she knew Albus would be patrolling the seventh floor so when she locked herself inside she wouldn't have to worry about being trapped for too long. But as Rose was a very smart girl she knew that Filch would be looking for her to hide in the Come and Go Room so she had to mask it as a closet and keep it dark. If she was lucky he'd give up and unable to catch the culprit in the act she wouldn't get in trouble.

But life was at odds with Rose at the moment. While she walked back and forth in front of the blank wall thinking about the very specific needs she had of the room, in the dark corridor a voice rang out closer than was safe. "Who's there?" Rose turned around. She couldn't make out how it was but she knew it was male and from the slight glint on his chest she deduced that he was a Prefect. As he got closer Rose began to panic. She could hear Filch coming up behind her and quick. As she was being approached from both sides she had to make a choice. The lesser of two evils.

The choice was obvious.

As the door materialized to her right, it swung open and the Prefect was within reaching distance. His mistake but he realized it far too late. Rose's arms shot out and tugged him into the closet. The shock of the moment made it easy for her to manhandle him something she wouldn't have been able to do had he been able to see her. The door slammed shut behind them. They were engulfed in darkness. It seemed she'd asked for the closet to be a bit small. They rolled around tangled in each other's limbs and robes as they tried to right themselves and Rose tried to explain/apologize.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" she whispered. She wasn't sure if the closet was sound proof or not. "It's just my bloody cousins and my brother. I had to prove them wrong! If you'd just left me alone, you know? It all seemed like such a good idea. But no! I'm not allowed to have a plan that works out. Not the prank, not the escape, not even this bloody room."

"Oh, would you calm down," he snapped.

Rose didn't recognize his voice but that didn't surprise her much. She was related to all her best friends and didn't spend time with too many people outside of her House. This Prefect was clearly from another House and not too happy about being forced into a closet with her. They both managed to get to their feet but due to lack of space Rose was pressed up against his chest.

"Why is it so bloody small in here?" he demanded.

"Could you keep your voice down? I don't want Filch to know I'm in here. And as to your question I wasn't expected to share the space with anyone."

"So you're in trouble. I am a Prefect you know. I could give you a detention," he said waspishly. She could feel him tugging at his robes, probably looking for his wand. Rose couldn't let him do that.

"Please, oh Merlin please don't!" In her state of panic she grabbed the front of his robes. "I can't get a detention! I've never gotten a detention. I've never even gotten a surly look from a professor. You can't, you just can't!"

He pushed her hands off his robes. "Fine, fine! I won't give you a detention." He managed to get his wand free. Rose grabbed his hand and covered what she thought was his mouth.

"Filch can't know I'm in here. You can't light your wand, please."

He pushed her hand off of his face. "All right! Merlin! Detentions really aren't that bad, you know?"

"No I wouldn't," she snapped. "I've never gotten one, I've only ever given them. And if the fuss my brother puts up every time I do give him a detention is any indicator they're ruddy awful."

"Well, take it from someone how's had a few, they're not the end of world."

"They are when you have a mother like mine. Seven years at Hogwarts and not one detention! And all it takes is my bloody brother and cousins to get me closer to a detention than I've ever been before."

"Shh… Quiet down so that I can hear if Filch has moved on."

"Doesn't really matter if he has. I asked the room not to let me out until someone who wouldn't give me a detention comes by."

He gave a heavy sigh. "Why in the hell would you do that?" he demanded.

"That way I don't leave the closet until I know that the person around won't give me a detention."

He was quiet for a moment. "Wow. I almost wish I knew who you were."

"Almost? Only almost?" Rose snapped.

He snorted. "Yes almost. First off because you're obviously mental. And then because you're obviously mental and well… that's peaked my curiosity."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Rose wasn't sure if she should be insulted or flattered by his comment. He was curious about her and that was nice. Most blokes she spent time with (she refused to call any of them her boyfriends, none were worthy of the title) were only curious about her famous family. It was kind of nice that this bloke didn't know who she was. It made her feel like she could finally be judged for the person that she was, not the person people expected her to be. She wondered for a moment who this bloke thought she was, like what he thought of her personality and character.

Rose hadn't a clue about who he was. For all she knew he was an unusually tall fifth year. She hoped he wasn't though. From what she could tell he was a least a full head taller than her if not more. All she knew was that his voice was coming from quite a bit over her head. He also had big, rough hands, telling her that he might play Quidditch. Not that that mattered much to her. An ability to play sports had never been all that impressive. What really interested her was how his lips had felt against her hand. She'd felt the scruff on his face and now that she thought about it something had been tickling her arm. It must have been his hair. That meant that his hair had to come at least to his shoulders. Rose tried to think of all the blokes she knew with long hair but was coming up blank. That's what she got for spending all her time with her nose in a book.

Rose reached out blindly and laid a hand on his shoulder. She could feel his soft hair under her fingers. His shoulders were broad and the muscle obvious. He shrugged.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

Rose blushed. Honestly she was feeling up a Prefect in the tiny closet she'd trapped them both in. Oh and on that point! He'd been remarkably understanding and helpful with all this insanity. He'd promised not to give her a detention and was keeping his wand dark and his voice down so she didn't get in trouble. The more Rose thought about it the more awesome this guy got.

She cleared her throat and moved her hand away, slowly and deliberately dragging it across his firm chest.

"I was wondering something actually," she said.

"What was that?"

All of the sudden his voice took on a husky quality that hadn't been there before. Rose's cheeks heated even more. For some reason she imagined that if she could see his eyes they would be smoldering.

"Umm… what-er- were you doing patrolling on the seventh floor. I thought the Head Boy was patrolling this area tonight."

He laughed quietly. She could feel his breath against her cheek. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her breath came out in short little gasps.

"I was making my way back to my common room from the Astronomy Tower."

Her heart stuck in her throat.

After she finished choking on it, she said, "Oh, up there with your girlfriend for a little star gazing?"

His head came down, who knows how far, until his mouth was right next to her ear. "I was finishing my Astronomy homework actually, but ahh…" his hands crawled up her arms and settled on her shoulders. "… if you'd like to meet me up there sometime I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

Rose giggled, girlishly. "I thought I was mental," she reminded him.

He laughed. "Oh you definitely are mental. Mental but interesting. Honestly I've never met a girl who managed to fascinate me so quickly. I mean, don't get me wrong, this isn't how I planned on spending my evening, but all in all it's not bad. Close quarters perhaps, but I've got a lovely young lady with me who I know is of age, which makes what I'm about to do completely appropriate."

"What- Oh!" She broke off when his lips crashed down on hers.

This was far from her first kiss (unfortunately) but to date it was her best. One of his hands cradled her cheek while the other wound around her waist. Rose threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back for all she was worth. Honestly she hadn't a clue how she'd gotten this far in her Hogwarts career without having met his wonderful man. He was funny and kind hearted and compassionate, perhaps a bit surly but genuine for all that. She didn't get the feeling that he was putting on an act for her. Trying to get close to her because of her famous family or something ridiculous like that.

Rose stopped thinking. His lips massaged over hers while his hand moved into her hair and his other hand moved onto her bum. She squeaked. She loved it when blokes touched her bum. She tilted her head to the side and rubbed her hands down his chest. His mouth pulled away from hers and drifted down her to her throat. He began pushing her robes off her shoulders and Rose was too caught up to mind. In fact she began pushing his robes off as well. He pressed her against the stone wall of the closet, in an effort to get closer to him she hitched her leg over his hip. One strong hand gripped her knee to keep her steady but that just made her more unsteady. She began shivering in his arms and holding on for dear life as he sucked at her throat.

His mouth came back up to hers. His tongue slipped between her lips and his hand snuck up her thigh. She gasped against his mouth when his hand settled over her knicker clad bum. This man, who she didn't know (very well anyway) was officially closer to her than any other man had ever been. And while she knew it was reckless and stupid to seriously snog a bloke she didn't know in a closet she just couldn't help herself. Everything about him seemed so perfect. She didn't know his name and she felt half in love with him already. And now with his hand under her skirt she was feeling wanton and sexy two things she'd never felt before. All because of his touch. His kiss. His everything.

He was perfect. This was perfect.

And then the door to the closet opened and a blue light broke into her perfect little world.

"Oh, crap!" At Albus' voice Rose broke the kiss and looked at her perfect man. Her eyes went wide and so did his.

"Did you find something?"

The door slammed shut again and they were back in darkness. They stood frozen listening to Albus and Filch through the door.

"No," Albus insisted. "I was thinking you could go down that hall and I could check down that one."

Filch grunted and scurried off. The door opened and they finally broke apart. Albus punched Scorpius Malfoy in the face. Rose screamed and wrapped her arms around Malfoy as he was thrown against the back of the closet. She looked up at the bruise forming on his cheek.

"What the hell, Albus!" she demanded.

"What the hell? What the hell? He had his bloody hand under your skirt, Rose! That's what the hell!" Albus said.

Rose glared at her cousin, crouched down and pulled her wand from the robes laying on the floor. She touched the tip to his bruise and muttered a charm her grandma had taught her, it faded as quickly as it developed.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Rose bit her lip. "You're welcome."

"Stop looking at him like that, Rose!" Albus yelled.

"What? Like what, Albus?" Rose asked.

"Like you want to suck Malfoy's face off! Oh and by the way you earned yourself a detention, mister!"

"He has not, you insufferable prick!"

"Rose! Since when do you use that kind of language?"

"Um," Scorpius said.

"You are not a part of this conversation!" Albus yelled, grabbing Rose's wrist and pulling her out of the closet. "Come on, Rose. We're going back to our House where we both belong!"

Rose looked over her shoulder as Albus dragged her down the hall. Scorpius was staring after her, looking positively bewildered.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rose marched down to breakfast with Albus in tow. He seemed to believe that Scorpius had taken advantage of her but he'd taken her word for it when she insisted that she'd enjoyed it and that that made it okay. Okay for her but he was still pissed. The only reason he wasn't going to tell her parents was because Rose insisted that she hadn't planned on kissing a Malfoy, didn't know she was kissing a Malfoy and didn't mean to ever do it again.<p>

But he wouldn't let up on the detention. He was convinced that Scorpius knew he was kissing Rose and took advantage of her inexperience and her not knowing it was him. For that he deserved to be expelled as far as Albus was concerned. Rose was happy she managed to keep Albus down to one detention. It was all her fault and Scorpius was the one getting in trouble.

Rose sat down at the Gryffindor table with her cousins, Albus sat next to her and she dutifully ignored him. She was very confused about how she felt about what happened last night. The thing that sucked was that had he been anyone else it would have been so simple. The only two times in her school career that she thought hard about Scorpius Malfoy was as she got on the train for the first time after her dad had warned her away from him and Winter Break the same year when her dad asked her about having classes with him. But now she had to think about how she felt about him. The problem was that for nearly seven years she hadn't felt anything for him. The only time she ever thought about him was during class when he answered a question or when he played Quidditch. Now she had to think about him as the bloke who made her feel like a sex kitten last night.

That was another thing! He made her feel sexy. No one had ever made her feel sexy before. She glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Her heart jumped to her throat. Scorpius was watching her. When he saw that he had her attention he picked up an orange slice and ate it slowly. Her chin began to quiver and her mouth water. Something about the way he was looking at her made her feel… empty in the pit of her stomach. He licked the juice off his lips and she groaned.

"Rose?" Lily broke her concentration. "Are you all right?"

Rose looked back. "No," she said, miserably. If only he could make this easy on her. If he had any decency he would act like nothing had happened. If he felt nothing it would be easy for her to pretend to feel the same. "I have go to the loo."

She rushed out of the Great Hall and down the corridor to the girl's toilet. Rose stopped. She didn't really have to use the toilet she just had to get away from Scorpius. He was making this all so hard. Why oh why did he have to be so wonderful last night. So funny and understanding and sinfully decadent with his kisses and his hands. Rose sighed and leaned against the wall. She wasn't doing herself any favors thinking about it. She just had to let it go. There was no way. Simply no way she and Scorpius could be together.

So what if it was the best kiss of her life, so what is she felt alive and so what if she'd never had so much fun in her life. Her father would flip if he found out. Were a few fabulous kisses worth giving her father a heart attack? No. And the kisses weren't that great anyway. She could barely remember what they felt like now that she thought about it.

"Weasley."

Her blood ran cold. She recognized that voice. She cursed quietly. If only she'd recognized his voice last night. Rose turned around. Scorpius was strolling casually down the hall towards her.

"So it's 'Weasley' now, is it?" she asked, a bit perturbed. She'd just decided that he wasn't attractive and he went and pushed his handsomeness in her face. The jerk. The handsome jerk.

"Well, I considered calling you Rose but that felt too familiar and Ms. Weasley seemed too formal so I settled on Weasley. In retrospect Weasley does sound a bit too casual." He leaned about foot away from her against the wall.

"And you called me mental," she muttered.

Scorpius bit his bottom lip and smiled. Rose's heart skipped a beat. "So Potter tells me I still have a detention," he said lightly.

"Right, sorry about that. I couldn't talk him out of it. I mean he agreed that us being stuck in the Room of Requirements was my fault but he's convinced that you…"

Rose made the mistake of looking up at him. He was smiling at her. "Convinced that I… what?"

"That you… took advantage of me…"

"I did make sure you legal before I made a move."

Rose turned bright red remembering that first searing kiss. He moved closer. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. His hand shot out, cradled the back of her head and brought her mouth to his. A millisecond later her arms were wrapped around his head and both his hands were on her bum. He pulled her hips against his, kissing her like a man possessed. His lips moved down to her neck and she groaned as he began to suck and nibble gently at her soft skin. He smiled against her throat.

"I thought I'd left you a few presents here last night," he mumbled, huskily.

"You did, Lily told me years ago how to get rid of hickeys. I honestly never thought I'd have the opportunity to practice."

He laughed and placed a few light kisses up her neck before moving up and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Rose moaned around his tongue, her knees giving out. Scorpius caught her under her bum and hauled her up.

"Rose?"

Rose pushed Scorpius away and rushed towards the voice which she recognized as Albus. She couldn't let him catch her snogging Scorpius again. He'd definitely tell her father and that would be worse than getting a detention.

When she looked over her shoulder Scorpius was gone.


	2. The Present

A/N: A bit longer than my usual but very enjoyable I hope. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and please do review again, my bonny readers!

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling… You know the drill…

**Chapter Two**

The Present

Two days later it was the first day that the sun was shining in months, it was Saturday and ninety percent of the student body was outside lounging in soft spring time heat. Lily and Dominique were flipping through the most recent issue of _Witch Weekly_ supposedly with Rose but she couldn't concentrate. Two days. Two whole days without Scorpius' lips and she was losing her mind. He was hanging out by the water's edge with his mates. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, showing Rose a sinful amount of his chest.

The worst part was that he didn't seem to mind that they hadn't been able to meet. Rose had made a point of leaving every meal early so that they might meet in private once again but it hadn't happened. She went down the same hall he'd ravished her in and waited. Nothing happened. He never followed her. And now he was over there with his mates, looking sexy and there was nothing she could do.

Rose stood up and excused herself from her cousins. She couldn't stand it anymore. Sitting there watching him like nothing was wrong. Like it didn't bother her that he was off pretending nothing had happened between them. She wondered off around the edge of the lake, toward the side where none of the other students liked to go. It was a nice place to be alone and right now that was all Rose wanted. A bit of peace and quiet to get her resolve back.

She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was no way for her and Scorpius to be together. She knew that before their second snog. She knew that there was no way to make it work and yet… she just couldn't help herself. Ever since his lips touched hers she was lost. Rose fell to her knees and then to her bottom. She felt like she was going mad.

The image of Scorpius laughing by the water's edge with his shirt half open flashed in front of her eyes and she groaned.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she said to herself. "I have gone mad."

"Well that makes two of us."

Rose looked up. It was like he'd appeared out of her dreams. She watched him strut over to her with his long blonde hair falling gracefully around his shoulders and his eyes eating her alive. She'd worn a short pink skirt and a white tank top for the heat, but if he kept looking at her like that she might just wear the same outfit everyday for the rest of her life. Suddenly she was very glad that she'd shaved her legs that morning.

He fell to his knees next to her, gripped the back of her head the way he always did right before he kissed her. His mouth descended and a moment before his lips met hers he whispered, "My Rosie."

Her heart melted and she fell into his arms as his lips devoured hers. What did she care if he basically ignored her for two days? She hadn't done much better. It wasn't as if she'd sought him out either. Why did it all have to be on him? She enjoyed this just as much as he did. Maybe more. Really wouldn't surprise her if it was more.

With that thought she pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment. Storming through his eyes was something Rose had only ever seen there. Lust, need, longing, desire and beneath that something else. A glint of tenderness perhaps. She wasn't sure.

"Scorpius," she whispered.

He took hold of her hip and pushed her onto her back before climbing on top of her and continuing his assault on her mouth. He was the first man to get his hand under her skirt and now the first to ever lay on top of her. It was absolutely the most wonderful feeling. A heavy weight but somehow the perfect amount of pressure to make her ache. He began kissing down her throat, doing his favorite thing. Leaving little 'presents' as he called them last time. Love bites and hickeys she had to heal before anyone saw.

If Albus saw them he'd assume she'd been with Scorpius again or more correctly he'd assume that Scorpius had taken advantage of her again. Honestly she wouldn't wish her overprotective best mate on anyone. If Lily saw them she would assume that Rose had a boyfriend and hound her until she spilled. And while Rose realized that her cousin had far more experience with boys than she did, spilling meant the possibility of the rest of the family finding out. Which would have been miserable.

But as Scorpius sucked and bit and kissed her neck and chest (which was left partially bare from her low cut top) Rose began to think that there was no way she was going to be able to stop this now. She was in too deep. She was addicted to Scorpius Malfoy and she barely knew him.

Her knee came up and he fell into the cradle of her thighs and groaned.

"Rosie," he smiled.

"We should- we should talk," Rose gasped, barely meaning it. Talking was the very last thing she wanted right now.

Scorpius pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her. "You're right." He ran a hand through his hair. Jealous (of his hand) Rose pushed it out of the way and ran her own fingers through his long tresses. "You're not helping keep me on track, you know that?"

She bit her lip but said nothing.

"You're right, we do need to talk about us," he said.

"I only meant that we should get to know each other better," Rose said, suddenly terrified.

She didn't want to define the relationship. As soon as that happened she'd have the added guilt (or heart break) of not telling her father (or of finding out that he didn't feel the same mixture of lust and tenderness that she did and that he was only messing around).

Scorpius chuckled and sat up, Rose frowned. "I think we know each other fairly well actually."

"I don't know what you're talking about. The longest conversation we had was in absolute darkness and we didn't even know we were with each other. I know I don't know you well at all."

"Very true." They sat in silence for a while. "Who should begin?"

"I will… though I don't where to begin."

"I've always found the beginning to be a good place to start," he said smiling cheekily.

"You're like my brother," Rose said, crossing her arms. "A snarky little shit." He laughed. "Well if we're to start at the beginning I guess it was… first year." His eyebrows rose but he said nothing. "On the platform actually. My dad told me not get too close to you and to beat you at everything."

"I do believe that you've failed at the former and valiantly succeeded at the latter."

"Oh don't say that! You're third in our year," she said.

"Yes, right behind you and Potter."

"Well… I had every intention of disregarding what he said if you ended up in the same House as me. At the time I didn't actually know who you were. It wasn't until I got to school that I heard anything. My parents told us about the war of course, but only the bits that they did. Dad only ever said that they'd been captured at your grandparents' house and that Dobby helped them escape it wasn't 'til I got here that I heard anything about what went on with your family."

Rose stopped talking and looked at Scorpius. He was staring across the lake.

"I didn't think anything of it, you know." He glanced over at her. "Your father didn't do anything wr-"

"You're right, he didn't. He didn't do a damn thing while one of his classmates was being tortured. A classmate who is your mother."

"Yes but it's not as if he could have done anything had he wanted to."

Scorpius stared at her for a moment. "Do elaborate."

"From what I've heard and what my mother has told me over the years- your father was the youngest person in that room. The most inexperienced and so terrified and so sick of all the stuff going on that he lied about not recognizing my Uncle Harry. What could he have done? He was surrounded by people who would have been able to stop him had he tried anything or- or- could have hurt him… And I do believe that Slytherins are notorious for self preservation."

Scorpius smiled at her and laid back with his arms behind his head. Rose scooted up next to him. Her fingers tentatively began stroking the part of his chest not covered by his shirt. "My Rosie," he whispered.

She bit her bottom lip, bent down and kissed him a few times before sitting back up and continuing to run her fingers over his chest. "What about you? Did you know about my family before coming to Hogwarts?"

"Hmmm… no not really. My parents believe in living in the present. Mum always says that the past is gone and there's nothing you can do about it so why dwell on it."

"That sounds… like it would perfect in moderation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you live entirely in the present you can disregard people's feelings. And you can only get what's handed to you. I think that if you remember the past and try to learn from it but not be consumed by it then you are far more likely to be happy. So I would say that you ought to remember the past, but not dwell on it and live for the present and the future."

"The present and the future. I like it."

"Back to our former discussion… you obviously know what happened… during the war."

He snorted. "Yes, yes. My father was worried about me coming here, actually. He very seriously considered sending me somewhere else. But mum wanted me at Hogwarts, so…"

"I'm glad you're here," Rose whispered, looking at her lap and blushing like mad. She felt his hand settle over hers which was still stroking his chest. She looked up at him.

"Me too, Rosie."

She smiled.

"What? No kiss?"

Surely bright red at that point, Rose leaned down and kissed him before sitting back up. "I suppose one will have to do… for now."

"You'll have to earn it," Rose said.

He smiled. "I thought you were snobs."

"What?"

"I listened far too much to Grandfather Lucius. I came to Hogwarts expected all of you Potters and Weasleys to act like you owned the place and that… never happened. I actually never had a single class with any of you that wasn't… pleasant. I think I was the only Slytherin to look forward to classes with Gryffindors because I knew that a Weasley or a Potter was bound to be in it and they would only add to the jolliness or seriousness of the subject."

Rose gaped at him. "Do elaborate," she mimicked him.

"All right, let's see… if you or Albus were in it then the class was to be taken seriously. I always knew that if I didn't know the answer one of the two of you would and I could jot it down in my notes to study later. Which is probably the only reason I've passed Herbology. So, thank you for that."

"Don't, I hate that class. I only take it serious for Uncle Neville."

"As for jolliness, I have your cousins to thank for that. I've had detentions with both James and Lily Potter and let me tell you I've never had more fun."

"Well they've both had their fair share."

"Giving by you no doubt. I've had a few with your brother as well. He's very grumpy about it."

"That's not terribly surprising," Rose grumbled remember how her brother's detention had nearly gotten her one of her own. She wasn't too mad though. He'd also gotten her Scorpius. And that was certainly worth it.

"All right then, that's me and you told me about you so…" He reached up to take hold of the back of her neck but she grabbed his wrist.

After glancing at his watch, Rose said, "Oh, really? Because as far as I'm concerned a twenty minute discussion after thirty minutes of snogging is hardly enough to say I _know_ you."

Scorpius sat up. "But what glorious minutes they were!"

Rose laughed with him and fell happily into his arms planting her lips on his. They stayed like that for some time, kissing and laughing, luxuriating in each other's presence. It was absolute bliss for Rose. It seemed when she was with him thoughts outside of how good it felt to kiss him, touch him, be kissed by or touched by him were long gone. For the few hours they spent together Rose thought of nothing but how happy she was to be right where she was, wrapped up in Scorpius Malfoy with his hands all over her, his mouth devouring her, his everything clashing against her everything. _A long time from now,_ Rose thought, _when all this madness stops, I'm going to look back on this moment as the happiest of all my school memories._

"Rose?"

Rose broke away from Scorpius, looking frantic. "Oh, crap! That's Lily."

Scorpius placed one last kiss on her lips before taking his wand and tapping it against the top of his head. He slowly faded into the background. Rose felt him silently get up and walk away. She stared off in the direction she thought he must have gone in and waited for her cousin to find her.

"Phew! There you are!" Lily said, flopping down next to her. "Why are you all the way over here?"

Just now realizing that her throat and chest were no doubt covered in Scorpius' love bites and that her hair was surely a mess Rose quickly tried to fix it but being the quick girl that she was Lily snapped to attention and took stock of her cousin. "Oh my Merlin!" she squealed. "Our perfect little Head Girl was out here with a boy! Who is he? Who. Is. He?"

Rose panicked and blurted out, "That's none of your business!"

"Ahh! I'm right! Who is he? Is he hot? Is he smart? I bet he's smart! Ohh! Is he a Ravenclaw? I bet he's a Ravenclaw. That's why you're hiding him isn't it? Your Gryffindor pride won't let you date outside the House. I get it. Well I don't _get_ it, per say-"

"Of course you don't," Rose snapped. "You'll date anyone with a pulse."

Unashamed, Lily said, "Not just anyone will do. He has to be the right sort of bloke."

"If that's true ninety percent of your year is the right sort of bloke."

Lily squinted at her cousin. "Are you trying to make me angry so I forget you spent the last few hours snogging some brainiac Ravenclaw?" Rose grimaced. "I knew it! Now spill."

"I can't!" Rose whaled. This was absolutely awful. What Lily lacked in years she made up for in experience. It anyone could help Rose figure out how she felt it was Lily.

"Why not?"

"Because he's absolutely perfect for me and absolutely wrong for me at the same time!"

Lily jumped on this clue to Rose's boy's identity. "Why? Is it Cedric Corner? Or McLaggen? Your father would hate that! Or-or-" She was grasping at straws. She needed another clue.

"What? No! To both of them. Not that they haven't tried mind you. But no. It's worse."

"Worse than McLaggen? Dunno how you managed that…" Lily gasped loudly and as dramatically as possible as an idea struck her. "It's not… Malfoy?" she whispered his name as if even suggesting it would cause lightning to spear the sky. Rose grimaced instead of answering. Lily caught it though. She screamed and pounded her cousin on the shoulder. "I can't believe it, Rose! Scorpius Malfoy! Your father's gonna flip!"

"You can't tell anyone, Lily!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic! So he's a Malfoy. Who cares? That pureblood nonsense is all before the war-"

"For sensible people maybe but we are talking about my father."

"Oh, right…"

"Who brought up pureblood anything anyway?"

"Well… his grandfather…"

"Great one more thing to stress about. You can't tell anybody, Lily. Especially not Albus! He caught us snogging a few days ago and punched Scorpius in the face."

Lily fell on her side laughing.

"It's not funny! He had a horrible bruise-"

"And you had to care for him, did you? Now be honest with me, Rose. Did you play Healer with Malfoy?" Lily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Rose sputtered. "I absolutely did not!"

"Mores the pity. And on that note we best be off. It's almost time for dinner."

Rose let her cousin drag her off and wondered if telling the gossipy Potter her deepest secret was a good idea.

* * *

><p>As it turned out it was a good idea. Lily could and did run interference, keeping Albus off her trail. She and Scorpius regularly met in broom closets and in the dark depths of the library and when the weather permitted it on their secret side of the lake. Over the weeks Rose grew more and more comfortable with him and felt herself falling harder every day. She began to wonder if the madness would ever end. She was also coming to realize that they had quite a bit in common. Similar taste in music and food, complimentary opinions on things. She opened his mind to new ideas as he did for her. Everything would have been perfect if they'd both been different people. But somehow it all seemed impossible and at the same time wonderful.<p>

Rose sat studying for NEWTs with Albus in the library, barely paying attention to the book in front of her. Scorpius was sitting a few tables down from her and judging by the smile he was flashing in her general direction he had something planned to get them a little alone time.

A moment later it began raining rose petals over her head. Other than Rose Lily noticed it first and began laughing which drew Albus' attention. A hard feat considering how close they all were to graduating. Albus was taking his NEWTs very seriously and was not above giving detentions to younger student who were "disturbing the peace" or more accurately making too much bloody noise around the irritable Head Boy. But for some reason rose petals raining over his favorite cousin stunned him to silence. As the petals collected around Rose she held her hand up to catch one. As soon as a velvet soft petal into her hand an elegant, yet invisible, hand (which she recognized as Scorpius' from one of his many spine tingling love notes) wrote _I adore you._ She smiled and caught another, it said, _I marvel at you. _Another, _I long for you._ Rose felt a blush color her cheeks.

"What's going on, Rose?" Albus asked.

"Isn't it obvious, brother mine?" Lily said, looking superior. "Our dear Rosie has a secret admirer."

"Oh, shut up," Rose said, but there was no venom in her voice. She slammed the book in front of her closed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Albus demanded.

"Well, I can't stay here and rain flowers all over your notes and books, can I? You gave a first year a detention last night for practicing his spells in the common room. I can only imagine that me raining petals will earn at least a week's worth of detentions. And of course that's no way to end my time at Hogwarts, is it?"

"Harrumph," Albus harrumphed.

Rose smiled and wondered into the darkest deepest corner of the library where she knew Scorpius would be waiting for her. He was sitting in a large arm chair watching a painting on the back wall, in which three teenage girls frolicked on a hill. It had faded over the years but still showed the figures moving through the canvas.

"I thought it was me you adored?" Rose called.

He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Merely passing the time until the apple of my eye arrived."

Rose fell into his lap. Her bottom to the side and her legs draped over his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. They shared a smile before their lips met. They kissed for some time as Scorpius hand slid up her leg. He cradled her knee before delving under her skirt to his favorite place, her bum.

"Mmmm… lace, Rosie," he mumbled.

"For my favorite Slytherin," she whispered, running a finger down his cheek.

Rose licked her lips, inviting him for another kiss but he leaned back against the arm chair and sighed.

"I meant it all, you know?"

"All of what?"

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie… what am I going to do with you?" She hit him lightly on the chest. "You wound me! And yet… I adore you, I marvel at you and I long for you."

Rose blushed. "There's no need to long for what you've already got."

"But… how long have…" he began before trailing off and looking forlorn.

"What is it?" She cupped his cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

Rose choked on her laughter. "Probably that yet again you've marked me as the mental one a bit too soon."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Only that we're both still in school and that's absolutely insane."

"I don't mean now, Rosie. We wouldn't get married until, I dunno, a few years from now. What would you say then?"

"Scorpius this is insane! The only person outside the two of us who even knows we're together is a fifteen year old addicted to snogging random blokes in broom closets. We can't make big decisions when- when- there is too much- that's-"

"I understand, Rosie. I understand. It's… too much…" Rose heard _for now_ remain unspoken on his lips.

Rose felt her stomach drop but didn't have the time to dwell on it as Scorpius managed to distract her.

* * *

><p>Rose rushed down to green house number three. Her family was all caught up with the graduation festivities and had yet to notice her absence. Scorpius had sent her a note a breakfast asking her to meet him in the green house as he had something important to discuss with her. She reached the door and gasped for breath. It wouldn't be long until her family noticed she was gone, so whatever Scorpius wanted to say he had better say it quickly.<p>

She tugged off her heavy graduation robes and cast a cooling charm. She sighed in relief and then gasped as a pair of hand gripped her waist. Rose was pulled back against a firm chest, she looked over her shoulder at Scorpius. As soon as her mouth was within reach he kissed her.

"Oh, my Rosie, it must be against some law of nature to look so good in bulking graduation robes," he said.

Rose laughed and turned in his arms. "I'm sorry but we don't have the time for you to compliment me, Scorpius. We're on the clock you see. My family will come looking for me."

"Right to business, I see. Very good. You see I've got a flat in London. Very convenient to the Ministry. You'll be working with your mother and I in the Magical Sports Department. I thought it would be a nice place for-"

"Rose what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Horrified Rose looked over Scorpius shoulder to where her father was standing watching her being willing held by a Malfoy.

"Dad, I-"

"Have been dating Malfoy! Albus told me something odd was going on with you. A secret admirer. Ha! He's toying with you, Rose. Tell me you know that."

"I don't know that! Anymore then I believe it. I know he cares about me, Dad. I know it!"

"Do you, Weasley?" a new voice said.

Scorpius' whole body changed with the addition of this voice. He stiffened and pulled away from her. "Grandfather," was all he said.

"Scorpius, my dear grandson," Lucius Malfoy said, opening his arms. "Your grandmother and I have been looking everywhere for you." Narcissa Malfoy appeared by her husband's side, followed closely by their son and daughter-in-law.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked.

"Young Miss Weasley was telling her father how much your son cares for her," Lucius sneered. "It was very touching let me tell you."

Ron edged away from the Malfoys and towards his daughter with his wand very conspicuously in his hand. "Rose, come here."

"No need Weasley," Draco said, calmly. "We'll be leaving."

"Scorpius, come," Lucius said, waving his grandson to his side.

Rose felt tears fill her eyes. She knew something had shifted between them. It was all well and good when they were alone, hell it was fine when only her father was around, but now everything was different. The addition of his family, made being with her somehow wrong. Like their relationship was only okay if no one he was related to knew about it. Like he was ashamed of her. Like she was his secret shame.

She looked over at Scorpius and silently begged him to say something. To prove that she was right and he did care of her. That she hadn't let him touch and taste more of her than any other man for no reason. That she wasn't his secret shame. When he did nothing, not even look at her, she called out.

"Scorpius!"

He looked up finally.

"Please. Say something."

But he didn't. And she knew that he was ashamed of her.

"Yes, Scorpius," Lucius said, cruelly. "Say something."

Scorpius closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked over to his parents without a word.

Rose watched him leave. When he was out of sight the truth struck like an arrow straight in her heart and she began to cry.


	3. The Future

A/N: I'M ADDING AN EPILOGUE! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!

Disclaimer: Not mine… J.K. Rowlings, you know the drill.

**Chapter Three**

The Future

For two weeks Rose cloistered herself in her room. Her father told her mother what happened with the Malfoys and what he thought it meant and they decided together not tell anyone else. Rose refused to tell either of them what really happened. It was bad enough that she was humiliated in front of her dad and the Malfoys; she didn't want the added upset of having to explain that she'd lied to her family. Hugo had been warned to leave his sister alone. For two weeks Rose nursed her broken heart.

In brief moments of pain-free clarity Rose had the wherewithal to recognize that she really shouldn't have expected any different. He was a Malfoy and she a Weasley. She always knew that the biggest problem in their relationship wasn't that they were the wrong people for each other it was that they were simply the wrong people.

And then the pain would return and she would fall back to tears and sleepless nights.

Rose was dimly aware of the letters being dropped through her open window, her mum bringing her meals and stroking her hair, telling her that everything would be all right in the end. None of this worked of course. None of her mum's kind words or stories of her own heart ache made her feel any better. Knowing that she wasn't the first girl in the world to be broken up over a bloke was little comfort. Least of all because she knew that the bloke who broke her mother's heart ended up getting his head out of his arse and married her. That would never happen with her and Scorpius. It wasn't a matter of stubbornness and pride that kept them apart, but something infinitely more insurmountable.

Something they couldn't change.

Today was the day that Rose was meant to move into her flat in Diagon Alley. She had picked the place during Easter Break while still wildly mad about Scorpius and still madly hopeful about their future together. While locked in her room Rose had packed all her things and let her mum pick up the other odds and ends she would need to live alone for the first time. That morning she got dressed, went down for breakfast, pointedly ignored her brother and father both of whom were trying to cheer her up. She'd had so many satisfying daydreams about nights curled up with Scorpius in that flat that were never going to happen it was impossible for her to be happy today.

As her family helped her move into her tiny three room flat and she flicked her wand lazily to put her clothes and dishes away, she couldn't help wondering when or if she would ever be happy again. This was her place that she was paying for by herself with the money she'd saved from her allowances over the years and would continue to pay for with her job in Magical Law. She only thanked Merlin that as an entry level associate she wouldn't be doing any to terribly grueling. She just didn't have the right state of mind. Her everything was all wrapped up in Scorpius and the end of her love life forever or so it seemed.

Rose's family stayed for dinner, which Hermione made with her daughter's "help" (meaning that Rose stood around while her mum cooked). Once they left Rose curled up on her couch for a good cry and fell asleep. Thankfully she woke up early enough to get ready for her first day of work. Taking her mum's advice into account Rose dress accordingly. She arrived in the Magical Law Department fifteen minutes early and waited for her supervisor to be ready for her. Sitting in a convenient chair in the offices Rose was glad that the Magical Sports Department was all the way on the other side of the Ministry. It was very unlikely that she would ever run into Scorpius and she was very glad for that.

The very last thing she wanted was to see him.

"Rose?" She looked up. "Rose Weasley?"

"Umm…"

She was blanking on this particular familiar face. She knew that she'd graduated with him but for the life of her she couldn't remember his name. It was a pity too, he was attractive, if Rose had been in a different state of mind she might have been worrying about how her hair looked. With his tan skin, dark hair and eyes and bulky build he was the exact opposite of Scorpius. Somehow that detracted from his attractiveness quite a bit.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked. "I'm Colin Wood."

"Ohh!" as realization dawned. "You're the only Wood not to play Quidditch."

"Such is my legend," he laughed. "Couldn't be that I'm the only Wood to pass NEWTs level potions. Only one to take it actually."

Rose laughed, giving him her first real smile in two weeks. "You're starting in this department too?"

"Yeah, dad wanted me in Magical Sports but and, don't let him hear that I said this, I don't really care about Quidditch."

"Me neither. Couldn't possibly let any of my male relatives know. They'd never forgive me!"

"Isn't that how it is, though? So long as they _think_ you like it there's no problem but as soon as they find out you want to nap when they listen to the games on the wireless you're _this_ close to being disowned."

Rose laughed again. "I thought I was the only one. My dad still hasn't forgiven me for falling asleep during the Chudley Cannons game when I was ten. He brings it up whenever he and my brother listen to games on the wireless."

By lunch time she and Colin were having a great time together. Getting to know the ins and outs of their new jobs and getting to know each other. Rose found it effortless to get along with him. There was no misunderstanding what he meant, he didn't give her half answer, or start talking just to stop right before he said just what she wanted to hear. The only problem was that while she connected with Colin in every way imaginable there was no spark. No tickle in her tummy that told her something truly one of a kind was happening. She could and would get along with a lot of men throughout her life. It really wasn't all that rare at the end of the day.

But what she'd had with Scorpius was. That thought alone was enough to take the wind out of her sails.

She was having lunch with Colin when the thought struck her. They were sitting in the Ministry lunch room surrounded by hundreds of other Ministry employees, so she couldn't burst into tears like she wanted to. Colin, being a very observant fellow, cottoned on to her mood.

"Are you all right, Rose?" he covered her hand with his own.

"Oh, um, well no actually," she admitted. "Got a bit of a broken heart," she laughed humorlessly.

Colin was quiet for a moment. "Well I dunno who did it, but I can say with certainty he was a fool. To have you and then muck it up. Where's the sense in that?"

Rose sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"Rosie!"

She froze, her heart seizing in her chest as she recognized the voice calling for her. He skidded to a halt next to her table. She refused to look up, she couldn't look at him, not after all that had happened.

"Rosie, Rosie look at me. Please!"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Colin snapped.

"I could ask you the same question, Wood." Rose felt Colin's being pushed violently off of hers. By the time she looked up, Colin and Scorpius were nose to nose.

"I'm having lunch with a beautiful woman, that's what I'm doing." Colin pulled his wand from his robes. Scorpius followed suit.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Wood. That beautiful woman is mine."

"I believe you've lost the right to say things like that, Malfoy. Now push off and let a bloke who still got a shot give making her happy a go."

Rose had never seen Scorpius so angry before, she actually didn't see his wand move. There was a deafening bang and Colin was flat on his back across the room. Rose let out a surprise scream and ran to where Colin lay groaning.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," Colin groaned. "Caught me off guard is all." Rose didn't bother reminding him that his wand was in his hand.

"Rosie," Scorpius said, from behind her. "Don't fret over him. I'm sure he's fine."

"Fine?" she shouted, turning towards him. "You attacked him!"

"He deserved it, the cheeky bastard!"

"He was only telling the truth," Rose said, cruelly.

Scorpius took a step back, his eyes wide. "Rosie, you can't mean that."

Her chin quivered. "Even if I do. It's your fault."

"I wrote you letters trying to explain. Didn't you read them?"

"Read? I've spent the last two weeks in my room crying my eyes out!" In fact a few were leaking out now. He reached for her but she pulled away.

"I wrote because I figured your parents wouldn't let me come and see you. I explained everything. Let's just go somewhere quiet so that we can talk."

Rose helped Colin up before turning back to Scorpius and staring at her feet. "So you want to say something, is that it?"

"Yes, yes I want to-"

"You want to say something now?"

"Yes, Rosie-"

"Well, I'm sorry but I needed you to say something two weeks ago! It's too late." Tears were running torrents down her face.

"Don't say that, Rosie."

He sounded tortured, but she didn't look up to find out. Instead she pulled her wand out and disappearated right to her bedroom where she collapsed in tears. A few hours later when her tears stopped she realized that she wasn't alone anymore. She rolled over to see her mum laying next to her in bed.

"Mr. Wood said that something disagreed with you at lunch and you had to head home. Thankfully your supervisor bought it." Rose was quiet but thankful. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"Course, mum," Rose mumbled.

"When?"

"When my heart stops breaking every time I think about it."

Tears started leaking out of her eyes again. Eventually she fell asleep with her mum holding her close. When she woke up again her mum had been replaced by Lily. Rose sat up next to her cousin.

"I was visiting my dad's office today, stopped off in the lunch room…"

"So you saw it then?"

"If you mean your ex-boyfriend beating up your new boyfriend, then yeah."

"He's not my ex-boyfriend and Colin's not my new boyfriend. We never actually dated properly. He never said anything about a future together-"

"That's not true! He asked you about getting married!"

"In theory, maybe-"

"And it sounded to me like he really wanted to talk to you."

"What's there to say? I needed him to talk outside the greenhouse after we graduated and he didn't. He just left me standing there feeling foolish, proving that he didn't care about me."

"Rose, if he didn't care about you why would look like he'd just had his heart ripped out when you disappearated? Why would he beg me to listen to him when he spotted me?"

Rose said nothing.

"I'm not going to tell you what he said. Partially because he said he explained it all in his letter and because it's more romantic this way." Lily pulled out her wand. "Now let's see… _Accio Scorpius' Letters!_" The letters flew from Rose's desk and landed across the bed.

"Lily!"

"Oh, you're not going to tell are you?" Lily asked, piling up the letters and handing them to Rose. "Now I promised Scorpius I'd have you read these so hop to it."

"I don't care what he has to say, Lily! He had his chance and he missed it."

"He had a good reason. Now don't get me wrong he handled it stupidly but that's something he's got to live with. Now read!" Rose crossed her arms and stubbornly refused to take the bundle of letters Lily was holding out to her. "So it's going to be like that, is it?" Lily asked. "Fine. If you won't read maybe you'll listen." Lily ripped open a letter.

"Lily, that's mine!"

"So? You weren't going to read it!" Lily unfolded the parchment. "_Rosie_," she read, "_why haven't you answered any of my letters? I'm beginning to worry you aren't reading them. I don't know how, after all I've told you, all we've done together, how you could think that I don't want you always. Was I not the first man to touch your bre_-"

Rose snatched the parchment out of Lily's hand, "That's enough!"

"All righty then, how 'bout another?" Lily opened another missive at random. "_Rosie, I waited at the Muggle café at Charington Cross for four hours, did you not get my last letter? I asked you to meet me there. I need to talk to you, Rose. You have to understand why it was imperative that my family not know about us just yet. I had to lie through my teeth for hours to convince my grandfather I'm not mad about you. He bought it and now we can be together. Out in the open the way I've always wanted. Don't you remember what I asked you that day in the library? When I made rose petals rain down over you? Don't you remember how tenderly I touched you-"_

Rose tore this letter away from Lily as well. It didn't keep the Potter from smiling knowingly. "I can't believe you let him do that in the library!"

"Lily!" Rose turned bright red.

"Oh, Rose! I've never let a bloke even touch me there through my clothes!"

"Well I should hope not, you're underage."

Lily snorted. "That's not why I've never let them do it." Lily waited for her cousin to take the bait, when Rose didn't, Lily elaborated, "I've just always thought it was a little too intimate for any of my relationships."

"It's just intimate enough when you're with the right person." Lily looked a little uncomfortable but Rose ignored her she was reading the rest of Scorpius' letter.

_-in that hidden place between your legs. I brought you pleasure with my hands as no man has ever done before. You gave me that gift, Rosie, don't you think I know how precious it was? Don't you think I know how much you had to trust me to let me do it? I'm not thoughtless or compassionless. I wouldn't have done that or anything with you if I didn't believe we had a future together. That's what I wanted to talk about in the greenhouse. Our future. It's in jeopardy right now but with one word from you we can get right back on track. Please write me, come see me in the Magical Sports Department. I started yesterday and I want to tell you all about it._

_Yours Always,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

She picked up the other letter Lily had begun reading.

_-asts? I remember feeling your heart pounding against my hand and I knew I was the first. Do you have any idea what that thought did to me? The thought that no other man had been so intimate with you? It was like a savage beast had been born inside of me and was clawing at my chest trying to get closer and closer to you. It told me that you were mine, now and always. Please write back so I can stop worrying._

_Yours Always,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Rose shuffled through the letter until she found the first and ripped it open.

_Rosie,_

_I know you don't understand what happened today so please let me explain before you jump to any conclusions. My grandfather controls my inheritance and, while I know that I'll make plenty of money in Magical Sports, it's not quite enough to give you the life you deserve. Once he transfers the money to my account he won't be able to touch it I've made sure of that. So it's just a few more days of pretending, Rosie, then we can be together properly. I'll tell my family and we can tell yours together. I know your father isn't too thrilled with me but once we explain everything it'll be all right. I wanted to meet in the greenhouse so I could tell you all of this. The money doesn't matter to me half as much as you do. But I want to be able to give you everything and I need the money to do that. It's a tool, Rose, a useful one but nothing more. If I have to abandon the money for you I'll do it. Please meet me at Charington Cross, there's a Muggle café there. No one knows us and we can talk. I'll be there at noon._

_Yours Always,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

"Money?" Lily looked up from picking at her nails when Rose spoke. "He put me through that for money?"

"Money to take care of you, Rose."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I cried and mourned for two weeks over him and it was all for his stupid inheritance?"

"I wouldn't call fifty million galleons stupid," Lily said.

Rose choked. "Fifty million!"

"I know, right? And he said he'd give it all up for you. Super romantic, right? I mean you're going to be loaded!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose snapped. "He put me through hell for fifty million galleons-"

"I would gladly spend two months crying for fifty million galleons. Hell I'd do it for twenty!"

"Well you have no soul, so…"

"Be that as it may he clearly cares about you, Rose. He was thinking about your future at graduation and from the conversation he had with me, he was sure you'd know he meant nothing by walking off like that. He didn't mean to hurt you, he thought you'd be secure in his feelings for you and wouldn't doubt him. He's really broken up about this, Rose. He was wiping away tears this afternoon, I swear it!" Rose sighed and threw herself back against her pillows. "Don't you feel better knowing you're not the only one who's been miserable these last weeks?"

She kind of did, actually. But not for any vindictive reasons. But because his misery meant that he did feel something for her. Whether or not that something was love remained to be seen. She grabbed another letter at random, ripped it open and read. She repeated this until every letter laid open littering her bed. Lily was very coyly attempting to read a few while Rose was trying to figure out how she felt and what she thought. The problem was that even when they were together at Hogwarts it had never really felt like she was his girlfriend. More like they were two people who were very attracted to each other, not just physically but intellectually and labels were somehow made irrelevant. Plus Rose had worried that if she tried to make it official, him her boyfriend, her his girlfriend, if she tried to have that talk he would say something like, "I thought we were just messing around," and she would be heartbroken.

Well it seemed like she was alone in her mental anguish. Scorpius hadn't had to think about it at all apparently. He'd seen her as his girlfriend the whole time. Which made her rather angry, along with her anger over her unnecessary heartbreak. It was all his fault! If he'd only called her his girlfriend once, or told her about his stupid inheritance before graduation, none of this would have happened. And to top it off Lily had boldly picked up one of Scorpius' racier letters and was grinning like a loon.

Rose snatched it out of her hand and gathered all the other letters into her arms, holding them to her chest and glaring at Lily.

"Whatever, I was getting to the lovey-dovey part anyway and where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed?" Rose snapped.

"So… can I tell Scorpius where you live now? He was begging me back at the Ministry but I insisted that you should read the letters first."

Rose thought a moment. She was pretty pissed at him, she wasn't sad anymore. All the sadness had been replaced with rage. Did she want to see the cause of all that rage? Yes. If she let it blow up she would get it out of her system and then it would be gone and they would actually be able to get back on track. Besides if he really did want a future with her he should be aware of what rowing with her would be like.

Very much decided, Rose said, "Tell him."

* * *

><p>It only took an hour for Scorpius to get to her flat. He pounded on the door and called, "Rosie!" She considering ignoring him and seeing how long he would wait for her. While she hadn't felt vindictive before, she sure did now. She was mad and he had to pay. Rose pulled the door open, Scorpius stumbled in and came face to face with Rose's wand. She directed it right at his nose and glared.<p>

"Money, Scorpius Malfoy?" she said, deadly calm, so calm even Scorpius, who had never seen her angry before, knew he was in trouble.

"To take care of you, Rosie," he tried to explain.

"I don't bloody well NEED you to TAKE CARE OF ME!" she roared, doing a wonderful impression of her Uncle Harry when he was fifteen.

But Scorpius was a sharp boy and jumped in before she could get a good explosion going. "Of course you don't _need_ me to take care of you. You're a smart, independent individual with your own ideas and your own life and-and-and I'm just a buffoon-"

"Oh shut up, you tosser!" Rose snapped. "I didn't tell Lily she could tell you where I live so you could insult yourself. Especially when I can do that for you. A buffoon? Ha! More like a short sighted dumbass. You do realize that you could have told me about your inheritance, oh I don't know, the day before we graduated? In the Closet of Requirements where we met during rounds. You remember that don't you? I let you take my shirt off-"

"I'd meant to, Rosie, but when we got in there you told me you wanted me take your shirt off and I… forgot."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "You forgot?"

"In my defense you do have wonderful breasts!"

Rose blushed and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Her bluster was gone but the desire to be angry at him had yet to fade. "They are pretty great," she admitted, lowering her wand.

Seeing his chance Scorpius edged closer to her, when this didn't get him hexed he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Better than pretty great, pretty much perfect, actually."

Rose smiled and Scorpius struck, kissing her with all his might. Her arms wound around his neck. "Move in with me-" Kiss "Marry me-" Kiss "Be with me forever-" Kiss kiss kiss.

"Okay! Okay!" Rose squealed as his mouth moved down her neck. "Now you are acting like a buffoon! My parents don't even know we're together!"

"Right! Let's go tell them now." Scorpius grabbed her hand, but before he could pull her out the door one of Rose's fantasies passed before her eyes. Hmmm… afternoon delight? Well more like evening delight, but she would take it. She felt like she'd waited too long anyway.

"Hold on." She pulled him back. "It's too late to be seeing them now. I think we should stay in."

Scorpius took one look at the glint in her eyes and cottoned on. "Are you sure?"

"About sleeping with you?" She wanted to make sure they were on the same page, she'd had enough of miscommunications for one life time, thank you very much!

His cheeks took on the slightest pink. "Yes, about… making love. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive. Now close the door I'm going to go put my nightie on."

Scorpius slammed the door closed and hurried after her into her bedroom. He caught her around her waist as she reached her chest of drawers. "Scorpius! My nightie!" His wand waved in front of her and all of the sudden it was raining rose petals. "Not now, Scorpius!"

"Just look," he insisted. Rose caught a petal in her hand. _I love you._ "I mean it, you know?"

Rose smiled. "I love you too, Scorpius. But my nightie!"

"Later, love. We have the rest of our lives for naughty knickers, right now I just want you."

Rose looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>Forty fabulous minutes later, a thought occurred to Rose as she lay sweat slicked and blissfully bare across Scorpius equally bare chest. She sat up, unabashed. After everything they'd done modesty was no longer an issue. Regardless of how comfortable Rose was Scorpius' staring did make her blush.<p>

"What is it, love?"

"I think we owe Lily quite a bit," she said.

Scorpius laughed. "We'll get her something nice for Christmas."

"Just think about it. If it wasn't for her I would have never pulled you into the Room of Requirements. If she hadn't started reading your very naughty letters I wouldn't have gotten angry enough to invite you over here and we wouldn't have spent the last hour in bliss."

"Compliment accepted," Scorpius said, smugly. "And we'll give your cousin a perfectly fabulous gift for Christmas."

Rose smiled happily and climbed onto her boyfriend's lap. "I love you."

"Course you do."

Rose smacked him on the chest and fell into his arms. Happy that her cousin was popular enough to get a detention for snogging and smart enough to convince her goody-two-shoes cousin into pranking the caretaker. Life couldn't get better and it was all thanks to Lily Potter.

* * *

><p>AN: Epilogue coming up! Stay tuned guys and dolls!


	4. Epilogue

A/N: Bit short but it's the epilogue so…

**Epilogue**

Rose couldn't seem to stop laughing. Scorpius had scoped her up as soon as they reached the honeymoon suite and insisted on carrying her to bed. The problem was that they were staying at a Muggle hotel and her hubby couldn't seem to figure out how to open the door. Apparently he could graduate at the top of his class but he couldn't figure out how to open a Muggle door. Rose kicked her legs and pressed her head into his throat hoping to stifle her laughter.

"A bloody key, what's wrong with a bloody key?" he snapped. Rose snorted. "You could help me, you know?"

"You could let me down," Rose said.

"Not likely."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to figure it out on your own."

"The longer it takes me to open the door the longer it takes it me to get you to bed. Really it's in your best interest to help your husband."

"And what would your father say if I did that, hmmm? I recall him telling me when we got engaged that you can rather stubbornly insist on things being your way and the best way to counter that was by refusing to play along. So, dear husband, if you don't put me down we'll never get to bed." Rose was on her feet before she finished the sentence.

Really Draco Malfoy took their engagement, hell to their relationship, better than Rose's father had. There had been quite a bit of rowing when the pair announced their relationship to the Potter/Weasley clan, mostly the older set being upset about things no one cared about anymore (or so Rose screamed at her father and uncles) and Albus being pigheaded about not being told. Her mother had been nervous because she, unlike her husband, had figured the blonde was the reason for her daughter's melancholy and just wanted to be sure that Rose was making the right choice. After the row there was a careful truce in place. So long as no Weasley or Potter male caught Rose with Scorpius it was all right. Probably because her dad didn't want to think about his little girl having sex and the others didn't want to have to tell him that she was.

They had a similar truce with the Malfoys. Both Draco and Astoria had been very welcoming to their son's girlfriend having already heard all about her. It was rather more chilly with Lucius and Narcissa both of whom insisted that Rose wasn't good enough for their grandson. There was another row this time about the appropriateness of Rose as a potential wife. But Scorpius stood firm and so did his parents. They even moved out of Malfoy manor as a show of solidarity with their son and his right to choose his girlfriend. Whenever the Malfoy family got together for holidays and things Rose and Scorpius made a point of refraining from physical contact to keep the peace. A truce with the Weasley and a truce with the Malfoys.

That all went out the window when a year later when Scorpius proposed. Ron had to face the fact that his little girl was getting married and would be doing what married people do and Lucius had to face the fact that the Malfoys could no longer claim to be purebloods. To say the least Ron took it better. He'd been there at the wedding to support his daughter and Lucius had called in sick. Total bull shit but Scorpius dealt with it with a smile.

They were married in a park surrounded by wards to keep Muggles away. The Weasleys wanted them to marry at the Burrow as every Potter or Weasley had done since Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur married and the Malfoys wanted them to marry at Malfoy Manor as every Malfoy had since the beginning of time (or so it seemed). While Lucius wouldn't be coming regardless, Narcissa wanted her grandson married properly even if he wasn't marrying the proper girl. The park seemed like a good compromise for the ceremony. For the reception they went to the Burrow with the promise that Rose and Scorpius would spend their first Christmas as a married couple at Malfoy Manor. Even though much of Scorpius' family stirred clear of Rose's during the reception there was no ill will or drama or anything.

It was actually very nice.

Scorpius said all he cared about was being with his wife. Rose felt her heart flutter every time he called her that. She was his wife. She would wake up every day in his arms, make him breakfast and then dinner when they came home. And sometime in the future they would welcome their children into the world together. Rose wore a secret smile as she slipped the card into the door and turned the handle.

As soon as they entered the suite, Rose broke out in giggles. "Honeymoon suite," Scorpius clicked his tongue. "Look, love, the bed is shaped like a heart."

Rose bit her lip. "Shall we try it out?"

"Is my little wife eager?" he asked with a smirk.

Rose blushed. "Not eager enough to forgo putting on her nightie."

"Rosie," Scorpius complained as Rose used her wand to unbutton the back of her wedding dress. "I'm your husband and this is our wedding night. It's only proper that I be the one to take off your wedding dress."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but if I don't undress me I'll never get to wear my nightie!"

"Did you ever consider that that's because I prefer you naked?"

"You just shut your dirty mouth!" Rose exclaimed with false affront.

Scorpius laughed and tugged off his dress robes. Rose stepped out of her dress and hung it up. She glanced over her shoulder at Scorpius to make sure he wasn't watching. Whenever he watched her get undress (or dressed for that matter) he always insisted on helping her which invariably ended in love making. His back was to her as he took his shoes and socks off. Rose quickly pulled her bra and knickers off and pulled her slinky, lacy nightie over her head and tugged on the matching panties.

She turned towards her husband awaiting his gaze. She really hoped he liked it, he always threw a fit over her putting on naughty knickers for him. It was confusing because Rose had always assumed that blokes liked it when girls put on lingerie for them but Scorpius always distracted her before she could put anything sexy on. Whenever she put a matching lacy pair of bra and panties on he basically ignored it. All he cared about it seemed was getting her clothes off. It was very off putting. Or perhaps flattering. It didn't matter much because she was in her sexy nightie now so… he just had to look at her.

When Scorpius did finally turn around, his eyes melted into molten silver. "You look fabulous, love," he said, coming over to her. "Now what is it you're hiding under it?"

"Scorpius! I put this on for you to enjoy it! Not for you to just take it off," Rose squealed as he tugged the top down.

"I am enjoying it, darling, and I'll continue enjoying it on the floor." With that he pushed her nightie the rest of the way off.

"This is the rest of my life is it?" Rose wondered out loud while Scorpius kissed and sucked at her throat.

His head popped up and he smiled at her. "Could be worse, eh?"

"Oh yes, I could have worse problems then my husband being unable to keep his hands off me."

Rose smiled as Scorpius laughed.

For the millionth time that day she thanked Merlin for being a goody-two-shoes at Hogwarts and for her cousin Lily who was good at talking her into doing stupid and irrational things but mostly for Scorpius who actually did his Astronomy homework in the Astronomy tower and was a good enough Prefect to call out when he saw something suspicious because if he hadn't they might have never gotten trapped together in that closet or kissed or fought or got married.

And Rose wouldn't have had it any other way.

**The End**

**PLEASE READ MY FIC COMING UP ABOUT LILY AND LORCAN! IT'S SORT OF A CONTINUATION OF THIS FIC! IT'S OUT NOW! THANKS!**


End file.
